Liquid crystal displays are widely applied for fabricating cell phones, PDAs, digital cameras, etc., due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving and radiation-free. In the current process for fabricating the liquid crystal panel, it is required to coat a photoresist layer, expose the photoresist layer, and then develop the photoresist pattern for forming a film. After coating the photoresist, it is necessary to extract a portion of solvent of the photoresist by a vacuum unit, and then to perform drying and curing by a baking apparatus, to remove the residual solvent of the photoresist after the vacuum drying, for increasing the adhesion between the photoresist and the substrate to obtain a better development effect.
In the heating process of the baking apparatus, the main ways to heat the substrate is using hot air or infrared radiation. The temperature inside the baking chamber of the baking apparatus is about 90-120 degrees, for heating and curing the photoresist and volatilizing the solvent in the photoresist at the same time. When using the hot air for heating, the hot air entering the baking chamber would be affected by the environment inside the baking chamber, thereby to cause the baking chamber having two different temperatures, the temperature dose to the inlet is higher than that close to the outlet. The photoresist volatile would condense and drip on the substrate due to decreased temperature thereby to contaminate the substrate.